


No Matter What

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Series: Young West-Allen [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Desperation, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: 18 year old Barry comes home drunk and horny after a fun night at a party with his girlfriend. Luckily it’s Iris who discovers him in his current state and not Joe, because his words are slurred and he can barely even stand.Iris does what any best friend would do and takes very good care of him in his time of need.This will be a multiple chapter story. This particular chapter is not as explicit as others will be. (See notes below for chapter specifics.)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Young West-Allen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. She’s Not The One For You

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Sexual Content:  
> Masturbation  
> Mutual Masturbation  
> Solo Male Pee Desperation

“Shhh, if you wake dad up, he’s gonna kill you!”

Eighteen year old Barry Allen was drunk for the first time in his life. Iris wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes. 

He had been at a friends party tonight, and somehow he made it home by curfew, but right now he was so wasted he could barely stand. 

As soon as he walked into his room tonight Iris heard him fall. She had hurried to his room out of concern, but when she knocked on Barry’s bedroom door he answered right away.

“I’m not here. Leave a message.”, he laughed.

His words were slurred, which tipped her off as to what she was about to discover, but she still wasn’t prepared for what she saw when she opened his door. 

Barry was sitting on the floor. He had managed to get his shirt off, but his jeans were at his ankles, and most noticeable, he was hard, really hard. 

Iris’s first instinct was to look away, but her body wouldn’t allow her to do that. Which was fine, because she knew she had to take care of him anyway. He would have taken care of her if the situation was the other way around. Also, she knew she had to hide his current predicament from her dad if at all possible. Thankfully her dad had to work a double tomorrow, and he had been sound asleep for a while now. 

Iris closed Barry’s bedroom door and kneeled down at his side. 

“What the hell Barr?”

“I had some drinks.”, he said happily with a hiccup at the end.

“I can see that, but why? You don’t drink.”

“I wanted try it. Liked it.”

“Mmmm.”, he moaned holding his belly.

“Are you sick?”, Iris asked looking around for his trash can.

“Nope.”, he groaned. One hand now squeezing his hard cock over his underwear. 

She watched him, it looked like his stomach hurt, but that didn’t explain why he was squeezing his cock, but when she saw pee start to leak through his hand, she understood. 

“Have go bad, but fell.”, he said holding himself desperately. 

Iris quickly pulled his sneakers off and then his jeans. So that’s where he was headed when he fell she thought. 

She was about to help him up when he groaned again. This time she wasn’t sure what was leaking into his hand. It was yellow, but it also seemed like there was creamy white mixed in. And to top it off, Barry wasn’t just squeezing him cock now, he was also rubbing it.

“Oh God Barry!” He looked up at her, blood shot eyes only half open. “So close.”

“Shhh, if you wake dad up he’s gonna kill you!”

Iris had no idea how she was even semi composed at the moment. The boy she had been attracted to for years was sitting on the floor with a hard cock and drunk. And it looked like he was about to wet himself and cum in his underwear. 

She reached down to him and he took her hand. She was relieved when he cooperated with her. Thankfully the bathroom was almost right outside his room. 

When she got him inside she pulled up the toilet seat, hoping Barry would take her lead, but he didn’t. He turned from her and headed into the bathtub, underwear and all. Iris was about to stop him, but he quickly sat down, stuck his hand inside his underwear and started to masturbate. 

She wanted to stop him, to get him to at least take his underwear off, but she couldn’t. All she could do was stare. He was drunk, but he certainly seemed aware of what he was doing right now. 

She couldn’t take the arousal she was feeling anymore, she needed to touch herself, and she was pretty confident Barry would have no memory of any of this in the morning anyway. She hurriedly pulled down her pants and underwear and sat on the toilet. Her fingers immediately giving her some relief as she started to softly rub in and around her wet aching sex. 

Barry suddenly pulled his hand from his briefs and laid his head back on the wall moaning as he started to let himself pee. Iris watched the relief on his face as his hard cock quickly filled his briefs and the pee leaked down the sides of his legs into the tub. His bladder seemed to be more then full she noticed. His cock was twitching inside his briefs, and suddenly he moaned again. She watched as he stopped the flow of pee, and his cock pulsed and shot inside of his underwear. When his orgasm diminished he took a deep breath, rubbed his still hard cock over his underwear, held his belly, and started to pee again. 

The soft slow circles Iris had been rubbing on her clit were becoming faster and urgent. As the pee continued to leak from Barry’s briefs he leaned his head back on the wall, and continued to let out soft moans. Iris held her self tight as her orgasm raced through her body. The feeling of euphoria swept through her as her pussy pulsed under her hand. 

When she came down from her high, she noticed Barry was quiet. When she looked at him it was apparent that he had passed out. She walked over to him, he was definitely at least asleep now, and his erection was only a slight bulge in his soaking wet and sticky briefs. The sight of him was still lighting her up with sexual need, but also with concern. She stood there contemplating how to handle this. Getting her father involved was completely out of the question, for both of their sakes. 

He was in the tub, so that was a good thing anyway. She could at least clean him up easy enough. 

As quietly as possible she went downstairs to grab a plastic bag. Then she went into Barry’s room for a fresh pair of his boxers. She was relieved to see he was still in the exact same position she had left him in when she returned. 

She shook him awake as gently as possible.

“Pick your butt up Barry.”, she said softly but firmly. Again she was pleased when he did. She quickly pulled his underwear off and tied them up tightly in the plastic bag. She grabbed some cloths and a bottle of body wash, and was about to turn the water on when he groaned, and it wasn’t a happy groan this time she realized.

“Don’t feel good.”, he said sitting up quickly as he heaved forward. Iris acted quickly. She grabbed the small trash can, not far away, and held it under his chin, right before a second heave started to bring up the excess of the alcohol he had consumed throughout the night. It came up in violent bursts of liquid, but as much as she was grossed out, she was also extremely concerned for him. He meant everything to her and she hated seeing him sick like this, even if he did do it to himself. He continued to empty his stomach for a good ten minutes before it finally started to settle. 

As soon as she felt it was safe to do so, Iris emptied the trash can into the sink. When she returned to Barry his eyes were open, and he looked miserable.

“You ok?”, she asked.

“Think so.”, he slurred.

“Drinking’s not you Barry.”

She still didn’t think he would remember much of this tomorrow, but she was upset, and she couldn’t help herself to at least speak up about how she felt about him drinking. 

“I know.”, he said softly.

“Well as long as you know.” (She’d discuss this with him more tomorrow when he was sober.)

She turned the water on, wet and soaped up the washcloth. She washed his neck, chest, arms, belly, and legs, avoiding the one area that needed it most. She hoped she could get him to wash his man parts. Not that she didn’t have the urge, or want to touch him there, but now wasn’t the time for that. 

She handed him the cloth. “Clean you private area Barr.” She pointed in case he didn’t understand.

“Ok.”

He did as she asked, but he didn’t just clean himself. He slowly started to fondle himself.

“Barry! Not right now.”

He looked at her with questioning eyes. She knew he was still really drunk.

“She touch me Iris. I touch her.”

He had to be referring to that awful girlfriend of his Becky Cooper. No wonder why he was so drunk. She was such bad news. Iris couldn’t help wonder what he ever saw in her. 

He was getting really hard again. She wasn’t sure if she should just let him masturbate. I mean heck, after what she’d already seen him do tonight, normal masturbation was nothing. Even though part of her really wanted to watch him come undone again, the hiccups and burping still escaping his mouth made her realize she had to get him out of the tub and dried off as soon as possible. 

“Come on Barr. Stand up for me.”

She was relieved when he stopped touching himself and stood as she had requested. He was wobbly, so she was very careful helping him out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and helped him dry off, and then she handed him his boxers, which, to her delight, he managed to put on without falling over. Once his boxers were on, she walked him over to the toilet. It seemed like the best place for him to be while she cleaned the tub.

“You’re doing great Barr. While I clean up I need you to stay here for me. Can you do that?”

“Ahah.”, he said as he kneeled down in front of the toilet. It seemed that his natural instincts were taking over now, and she wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t long before his head was in the toilet and he started to gag. Iris looked over at him sadly while she finished up with the tub. 

“I’ll be right there Barr. You doin ok?”

“I’m ok.”, he choked out. 

It was amazing that Joe hadn’t heard any of this. Thank goodness he was a sound sleeper, but even so, Barry was very lucky he hadn’t woken up. 

When she finished with the tub the vomiting had stopped and Barry was sound asleep, his head on the toilet seat. Iris flushed the toilet and then gently woke him up. 

“Let’s get you to bed Barr.”

When they got to his room she helped him into his bed encouraging him to lay on his stomach. Once he was comfortable she softly rubbed comforting circles on his back until he fell asleep. 

After about a half an hour of hearing him snore she was confident enough that he was ok. Before she left his room she pulled his blanket up over his back and moved his trash can close to his bed, just in case.

She was so tired she should have fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but she didn’t. The need she was feeling was to strong. She needed to take care of herself again. 

She moved her hand inside of her underwear. She was already really wet as she pushed three fingers inside of her. She pictured Barry on top of her, his hips moving fast as his hard erect cock moved in and out of her. She could feel the pressure building. Her thumb now softly putting pressure on her clit while she continued fingering herself. Her orgasm exploded, her body shaking from the intensity.

When her orgasm slowed she gently rubbed around her hole. She was still horny, but she also felt satisfied, for now anyway. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to sleep. 

When she woke up the house was quiet. Her dad had left for his extra long day and Barry was most likely still asleep she figured. When she opened her bedroom door there was a note from her dad. 

“Went to the station. Barry woke up with an upset stomach this morning. He was pretty nauseous. Please keep an eye on him for me.”

She rolled her eyes, chuckled, and headed to Barry’s room.


	2. And Then This Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the previous chapter.  
> Mostly porn here not much plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the following sexual situations  
> Mutual Masturbation  
> Vaginal Sex

There was a message from Joe on Iris’s door.  
“Went to the station. Barry woke up with an upset stomach this morning. He was pretty nauseous. Please keep an eye on him for me.”

When she peaked in Barry’s room he was on his bed flat on his back. As she moved closer to him he opened his eyes. 

“Not feeling well Barr?”, she asked sarcastically. 

“Not at all.” 

“Bet you‘ll never drink again, will ya?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll let you rest. Let me know if you need anything.”, she said about to turn around and head out. 

“Thanks.”

“Iris?”, he called to her.

“Yeah Barr.”

“I remember everything I did, well most everything, and I can’t imagine what you must think of me now. I’m so sorry you had to see and deal with that mess.”

“I’m upset that you drank like you did and made yourself sick, but I’m not upset about anything else.”, she smiled wickedly. 

She walked back over to him, pulling a chair by his side, laying a hand on his belly and starting to slowly rub. 

“Do you fill your bladder like that when you masturbate normally?” She wasn’t beating around the bush at all. 

She watched his cock harden as she rubbed his stomach.

“Not all the time, but when I can, yes I do.”

“Mmmm. I liked watching you desperate like that”

He smiled and moaned. 

“You rubbing my stomach feels really good Iris.”

“I can see that.”, she said looking at his erection with wide eyes. 

“By the way, Iris said, just so you know, I haven’t used the bathroom this morning, and maybe I won’t use it all afternoon. If you start feeling better maybe we can, I don’t know, wet ourselves together”

Barry’s cock twitched at the thought. 

“Joe told me to keep myself hydrated.”, he smiled looking toward the bottle of Pedialite he’d been sipping on. 

“Did you throw up this morning?”, she asked sadly.

“Yeah, twice.”

“And dad heard you?”

“Yup, the second time.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t take you to the doctor.”

“He would have, but I don’t have a fever, so he told me to just rest and stay hydrated.”

Iris started to laugh hysterically. 

“What’s so funny?”, Barry asked.

“I can just see dad’s face when the doctor told him that you were suffering from a hang over.”

“That’s not funny Iris.”

“Yes it is!”, she was still cracking up.

Barry couldn’t help but laugh too. “Okay, okay... I’m just glad it didn’t come to that.”

Barry moaned suddenly, Iris’s gentle rubbing on his stomach was doing more for him than just making his sick stomach feel better.

“You should probably stop rubbing my stomach or things are going to get sticky again.”, he blushed.

“Really?”, she asked. “Just from this?”, she rubbed around his belly button.”

“Do you want me to stop? I haven’t started the washing machine yet with your, wet and sticky, undies from last night. We can add these too.”, she said with a heated look in her eyes.

“Don’t stop.”, he whined, his hand making its way into his underwear. 

“I like watching you touch yourself. Are you still worked up from what you did with Becky last night?”, she didn’t mean to ask it, but she couldn’t stop herself. 

“Kinda.”, he admitted blushing.

“I mean, we were making out and one thing led to another, and it felt really good. I’ve never been touched or touched anyone like that before.”

Becky was hot, Iris had to admit, there was no doubt about that, but she was also the type of girl who made her way from one guy to the next quickly, and Iris just didn’t want to see Barry hurt when she was done with him.

“I’m sorry Barry. It’s none of my business.”

Iris.”, he said in a half breath. The conversation lost to the feeling of Iris’s hand on his stomach. 

“I’ve never touched or been touched like that either.”, she said getting onto the bed and laying next to him.

“I assume you’ve brushed your teeth.”

“I have.”, he confirmed moving his lips close to hers.

The intensity of the kiss set both of their bodies on fire. Neither of them had ever felt anything like it before. They explored each other’s mouth, intertwined their tongues, both breathing hard into the other’s mouth. 

Iris still had her nightshirt on, so there was no bra underneath. When Barry’s hand made its way to her breast and her erect sensitive nipple, they both moaned at the sensation.

They were laying on their sides, so Iris could feel his hard cock on her hip. She moved her hand in between them and into his boxers. She felt up and down his length. She gently fondled his balls, and then moved to the tip of his cock, her thumb lightly rubbing over the slit. Barry quickly returned the favor. His hand moved between them, making its way into her underwear. He explored her just the same. Slowly rubbing and feeling around her wetness. Both of them now breathing hard, enjoying the feelings they were being given and the ones they were providing. 

Barry’s hips started to move, his cock moving in and out of Iris’s grip. When Iris felt his fingers start to move inside of her, her hips started to move as well, up and down on his fingers. 

The feeling of their lips and bodies being connected was like nothing they had ever experienced before, and when their orgasms rushed through them they could barely breath. 

Neither wanting to let go. Barry’s cock shot rope after rope of cum inside his boxers and all over Iris’s hand and arm. Iris’s pussy leaked onto Barry’s hand, while it pulsed and squeezed his fingers inside her. When their orgasms diminished they didn’t let each other go. Barry’s hand still feeling around her sex and Iris’s still softly rubbing his sticky head. They were both still more than just horny.

Iris rolled onto her back and quickly removed her underwear. Barry followed her lead and quickly pulled his own underwear off. Once they had finished they resumed the kiss. Iris moved her hand back in between them and reached for Barry’s hard swollen cock, but this time she didn’t stroke it. She moved over it and guided him inside of her. 

“Ouch.”, she moaned when Barry started to move. He was big and it was her first time.

“I’m sorry.”, he said about to pull out, but she stopped him.

“It’s ok. It’s my first time so it’s gonna hurt at first. Please don’t stop.”

Barry started to move again. It didn’t take long before Iris was enjoying sex just as much as he was. 

Barry pulled out holding his cock on her stomach as his cum shot out fast and hard. When his cock stopped shooting he sat up and encouraged Iris to sit into him with her back facing him. He used both of his hands this time, allowing him to play with, and rub, her clit while he fingered her fast. Her orgasm built fast, and before he knew it, her pussy pulsed on his fingers once again. Her juices even more plentiful than last time. 

They sat there, Barry holding her close, trying to get their bodies to relax.

“You’re right about Becky Iris. I’m not just saying that because of what just happened. I really don’t have feelings for her. I haven’t for a while now. I stayed with her because

“Because you’re horny and you wanted to have sex.”, Iris said simply, finishing his sentence for him. “And that girl Barry, from what I’ve heard, would have been more than willing to give you what you wanted.”

He looked at her in agreement, not sure how to respond.

“Look Barr, I get it. You’re eighteen and horny. So am I, but I wouldn’t jump in bed with anyone. I wanted my first time to be meaningful and special, with someone I care about. Going to a party and coming home loaded like you were isn’t you.”

“Yeah, that was really stupid last night. I owe you big time!”

She moved to his side, and he laid back so she could gently rub his stomach again. “Yeah you do.”, Iris agreed.

“Just so you know Iris, my first time was more meaningful and special than I ever could have imagined.”, he said looking into her eyes.

“Mine was too.”, she said with a bashful smile.

His belly felt warm to her. I mean she was heated up too, but not like his. 

“Besides still being horny, how do you feel?”

“I feel pretty awful actually.”, he admitted.

She noticed he didn’t have an erection now.

She grabbed the Pedialite and handed it to him. He sat up accepting the bottle.

“Drink Barr. Dad was right you know. You’re getting dehydrated.”

He knew she was right. His mouth felt dry and he felt completely wiped out. He should have felt better than he’d ever felt in his life after what he’d just experienced, not sick and rundown.

Iris sat with him while he started to drink from the bottle. When she was sure it wasn’t going to come back up on him, she got out of bed and grabbed her nightshirt and underwear. 

“Dad will be gone all day and night, maybe once you finish the bottle you should get some rest for now.”, she suggested.

“If you promise not to use the bathroom without me.”, he smiled. 

“I promise!”, she agreed.

“Yeah you’re right. I already feel a little better from drinking that stuff.”, he made a face. I think I should finish it and take a nap.”

Once Iris left the room, Barry held his nose and chugged the rest of purple liquid. He actually really did feel a little bit better now. He’d definitely have to thank Joe when he saw him. He felt the slight urge to use the bathroom, but he decided to ignore it. He closed his eyes and rolled on his side, quickly falling into a deep sleep. 

Iris on the other hand, she was feeling better than she ever had in her entire life. She stood in the shower, gently touching all of her sensitive parts, reliving the moments she had just spent with Barry over and over in her mind. She didn’t want to bring herself to orgasm, she really hoped Barry would feel much better when he woke up. So she was just enjoying the feelings of her hands as they touched and rubbed, teasing her most sensitive spots. The more she touched herself the closer to orgasm she became, and she truly wanted to wait. So she took a deep breath and continued on with her shower. 

After her shower she headed into the kitchen for a snack before she started the dvd she had been planning to watch. She grabbed a granola bar and a nice large glass of ice water. She, like Barry, was already feeling a slight need to empty her bladder, but she like he had, chose to ignore that need for the time being. 

She had filled her twenty four ounce cup two more times while she watched her movie, and by the end she was practically dancing in her seat. Her bladder was so full, she wasn’t even sure she could make it up to the bathroom without having an accident. She had to admit though, the pressure from her full bladder felt really good. Barry was definitely on to something. 

She looked over at the clock. Barry had been asleep for three hours. She hoped he’d be waking up soon, or she most likely wouldn’t be able to wait for him after all.


	3. Desperate For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where the previous chapter left off. Barry and Iris accomplish what they set out to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pee kink  
> Helping Hand Masturbation  
> Desperation Play  
> Vaginal Sex  
> Multiple Orgasms

She looked over at the clock. Barry had been asleep for three hours. She hoped he’d be waking up soon, or she most likely wouldn’t be able to wait for him after all. 

The second she stood she knew she didn’t have enough time to make it upstairs. It was clear, she had two choices, she could run into the small bathroom a few feet away and empty her bladder on the toilet. She figured that would still be satisfying. She wouldn’t masturbate, but her bladder was so full she was sure the feeling of relieving herself would feel just as good as having an orgasm. Or, her second choice, and the one she was about to choose, was to let herself leak some as she ran up the stairs as fast as she possibly could in hoping that Barry was awake. 

Currently her legs were crossed as she held herself desperately, trying not to let her bladder go. 

She looked at the stairs, took a deep breath, and started to run. 

She made it up the stairs without incident, but not any further. She stood there with her legs crossed tight, and without warning, she felt her warmth and wetness escape into her underwear. 

She moaned loudly, the feeling of arousal shooting through her like she’d never experienced before. She grabbed herself, trying to slop the flow of urine with her hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as she begged her bladder to obey for just another few seconds. 

She was about to open her eyes and continue her journey, her destination only another few feet away, when she felt hands over both of her own. Barry had one hand on her belly and one on her leaking pussy, just like she did. 

“You’re wet.”, he said with a heavy breath.

“Mmmm.”, she moaned, more pee escaping, this time down her legs. 

Barry’s cock was straining against his boxers.  
“Are you peeing right now?”

She could hardly talk, she had to concentrate on stopping the flow. 

“Yes, but I’m trying not too.”

“Why?” He started to touch her breast and nipple. 

“BARRY!” 

“Ok. You got this!”, he encouraged.

“I can’t make it.”, she groaned. 

Barry looked her in the eyes.

“Hold me and let yourself go then.”, Barry suggested in a heated voice.

Her pants were already wet, and she was about to burst. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his and slowly let her bladder go. The stream started slow, warming her underwear and running down her legs. Her breaths were coming fast. 

“God that feels so good.”, she breathed out.

Barry’s hand was inside his briefs, slowing moving on his cock. 

“I have to go really bad too Iris.”, he said squeezing the tip of his cock. 

Iris’s eyes now focusing on Barry’s erection.

“How do you feel?”, she asked.

“Like I’m going to burst, and really horny.”

“So you’re feeling better than.”

“Yeah, much better, just kind of tired. But not to tired for this.”

Iris moved to pull her jeans and underwear off. 

“Let’s clean my mess and get to the bathroom. Do you think you can hold it a little longer?”

“Good idea, and I think so.”, he said squeezing his cock. 

They were both so worked up already.  
Luckily most of the urine was contained in her jeans, the little bit on the floor was easily wiped up with an old towel close by. She was still dancing around a bit, so It was obvious to Barry that she hadn’t emptied her bladder completely. 

They entered the bathroom, locking lips immediately. 

They both wanted this. Even though they were both brand new to sexual relations, the chemistry they had always shared as friends had easily carried over into this new stage of their relationship. There was no question about it. 

Iris could feel Barry’s hard cock on her stomach as they continued the kiss. 

“So you have to go pretty bad?”, she asked moving her hand to his bulge. 

“Pretty bad.”, he moaned into her mouth. 

“Think you can hold it a little longer?”, he squeezed his leaking cock.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Sit in the tub for me.”, she took his hand leading the way. He didn’t even attempt to remove his boxer briefs, and Iris wasn’t complaining at all. 

He sat in the tub, in the same position he had last night. His hand on his stomach, and a wet spot at the head of his hard cock. Iris could tell he was about to burst. She just hoped he could hold it just a little bit longer. 

Iris entered the tub. She stood in front of him, straddling his legs and positioning her legs in between his and the tub.

Barry’s attention was quickly taken off of his full bladder and onto her pussy, which she had now maneuvered in front of his face. 

He touched her lightly, using the erotic sounds coming from her mouth as a guide. 

He slowly rubbed around her clit, but not over it. It felt best for her like that he had figured out. When he entered her with two fingers she moaned loudly. She held his arm, guiding him to the right spot. “Rub right there.”, she said sounding desperate. When he started to rub, her pussy clasped around him right away. 

“Are you ok?”, he asked. He thought maybe he had hurt her.

“Fine. It’s just a really intense feeling. Just start slow, so it builds.”, she instructed.

He really didn’t know what she meant by that, but he was more than happy to do what she wanted him to do, so he started to rub inside her again, but soft and slow. The more he rubbed, the more she moaned, and the more his hand became soaked with her juices. 

She had never achieved an orgasm this way before, she had only read about it. She had always rubbed her clitoris to reach orgasm, which was still amazing, but from what she read, this would be mind blowing, and so far it was living up to her expectations. 

“Add the front Barr.”, she said desperately.

Barry’s cock was leaking both pee and pre-cum now. He hadn’t touched himself since he started touching Iris, but he was still on the verge of orgasm himself. 

While continuing his rubbing inside her pussy, he used his other hand to rub around her clit again.

“There!”, she groaned, when he found her clit. 

“Faster! Both hands!”, she breathed out. 

He did as she instructed, and seconds later clear liquid started to squirt out of her pulsing pussy. The sounds she was making, the site of her ejaculating, and his full bladder, caused his own body to reach orgasm along with her. 

He kept both of his hands on her pussy, lightly rubbing her through her orgasm. He laid his head on her leg, his cock was quickly filling up his briefs with rope after rope of cum. When he recovered he quickly pulled his underwear off, dropping them outside the tub. He took his still hard cock in his hand, lubed it up with the cum from his release and started to slowly stroke. It was time for him to let his bladder go. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

Iris noticed and bent down, hovering over him. She connected her lips to his and let her bladder finish what it had started to do at the top of the stairs. 

Barry could barely breath at the sight and the feel of her urine flowing over his cock and hand. He broke the kiss temporarily, laying his hand on her stomach. He looked into her eyes, about to ask permission.

“You don’t have to ask.”, she said holding onto the hand he had on her stomach as another orgasm raced through her. 

Barry held his cock still and let go, directing his urine flow so it hit her pussy just right. He hadn’t gone in hours, and even though he wouldn’t admit it, his system was still all out of wack from his activities last night. His stream was strong and it wasn’t letting up. He groaned, stopped the flow, held his cock with one hand, cupped his balls with the other, closed his eyes, and sat there breathing hard as his cock let go again. 

As soon as the cum stopped erupting from his cock Iris lowered herself down on it. 

“Finish.”, she whispered in his ear. 

Barry wrapped his arms around her middle, laid his head on her chest, and let his bladder empty inside her.

He didn’t feel well and she knew that. He couldn’t hide anything from her. So she just held the back of his head, gently stroking his hair as his soft moans of relief continued. 

His stream was still strong, and it felt really good as he finished emptying inside her. When it stopped she carefully removed herself from his cock and smiled. He returned the smile, no words were needed. They had both enjoyed everything they had done today. Neither of them had any regrets. 

Iris turned, grabbed a sponge and started the water. She washed him first, the same way she had the night before, only this time she washed everything. She gently washed his cock and balls. He was still semi-hard, but she could tell his body was satisfied. She could also tell he was still really tired. 

When she finished with him she let the tub fill around them. Once it was full she cleaned herself. When she looked at Barry his head was up against the wall, and he had fallen asleep. She couldn’t help but smile at him. Barry was her best friend. The boy who turned into a man right in front of her eyes. Now they were together in a way she had only dreamed about. She knew no matter what difficulties laid ahead of them, they would always have each other, and together there was nothing they couldn’t accomplish. 

So when it came to trying out new sexual activities, she couldn’t wait to see what came next.


	4. Need, Desire, and Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes a nice long nap after their bathroom playtime. When he wakes up the affects of his hangover are finally gone. But his erection and need certainly are not, and Iris is feeling the same way. After they eat dinner happy things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little plot in this chapter, but still mostly porn. 
> 
> In this chapter  
> Traditional Vaginal Sex (sensual)  
> And Masturbation (of course)  
> (Barry masturbates himself while Iris listens)  
> Mutual Helping Hand masturbation during foreplay

The remainder of the day passed without any more “accidents”. Largely because Barry really was still hung over. After the fun they had in the bathroom, once he had laid down in his bed, he was out for the count. As a matter of fact, Iris checked on him multiple times over the next six hours, both for her own piece of mind and for her dads. 

It was 7:00 now, and Joe had called twice asking how he felt. Iris had told him the truth, from a certain point of view.

“He’s doing ok dad. He finished the Pedialite, and he’s been sleeping for most of the day.” 

“Nope, still no fever.”

“Nope, no more vomiting.”

“He thinks he ate something that disagreed with him at the party last night.”

Even though Joe was still concerned, he decided to stay for his second shift. He wouldn’t be home until at least 7am tomorrow morning. He had one request though, he wanted Iris to try and get more drink and some food into Barry. He wanted her to wake him up and call him back to let him know how it went. Iris agreed to do her best, and at the moment she was keeping her promise.

Iris ordered Barry’s favorite soup and sandwich from his favorite place. She hoped what she had ordered wouldn’t be too much on his stomach, but he did have to eat. He wasn’t sick exactly, so she hoped his stomach was feeling normal now. 

Once it arrived she headed up to his room. She was still pretty horny, and the sight in front of her was not helping her with that at all. 

He was laying on his back, blankets tossed aside. Barry’s red boxer briefs held his bulge perfectly, and now that she knew what that bulge actually looked like when it was freed, her arousal level was quickly rising, but she knew that getting him fed and hydrated was number one priority, so she took a deep breath and got on his bed next to him. 

She started to rub his belly, and he moaned in his sleep. He had told her earlier how much he enjoyed her belly rubs, she suddenly realized that it was probably the wrong place for her to rub at the moment. So she moved up to his face and rubbed his cheek. 

“Barr?”, she called and he slowly opened his eyes. They both smiled at each other. 

“How do you feel?”, she asked

He rubbed over his bulge. “Hard!”, he answered. 

“I see that. I’ll help you with that, but first you need to eat.

He thought about it for a second.  
He was still waking up. 

“That sounds good actually. I’m starving, to be honest.”

“Great! food is here.”, she smiled

“I know what that is, and it smells delicious.”, he said, now fully awake.

“Ok then.”, she rubbed his thigh. “Let’s go.”

“I have to use the bathroom first. I’ll meet you down there.”

He was gonna get off quickly. She knew that. She could see the distinct wet spot at the head of his cock. He’d been asleep for six hours, and after what they experienced together before he fell asleep he had to have a full bladder, and it was obvious that he woke up horny. She herself had masturbated twice since he had fallen asleep.

She really wanted to watch, but she knew she would need more than that, and again, getting him fed had to be first priority, because if Joe called and he hadn’t eaten, it was likely, he would come home to make sure he did. So she played along. 

“Sure. See you down there then.”

She quickly headed to her room while he grabbed himself some pjs to change into. 

As soon as he walked into the bathroom she made herself comfortable outside the bathroom door. 

It only took a few seconds before she heard him start to moan. She could tell by his breathing that his orgasm was building fast. She wanted to touch herself so bad, but she knew it would be much more beneficial, in the long run, to let her body need right now, rather than to give into it. 

She heard quick bursts of pee landing in the toilet, followed by heavy breathing.  
She pictured his face as he let his cock squirt bursts of urine while he jerked and rubbed himself before he reached orgasm. 

“Iris.”, she heard him whisper. Followed by a heavy breathy moan, and then the sound of his cum hitting the toilet.

Her body was so hot now, and her underwear so wet. She was about to give her clit a little pressure over her jeans when she heard him really start to pee. She quickly picked herself up and headed down to the kitchen. 

She was happy when she discovered the food was still hot. She took everything out of the bags, grabbed spoons, and plates, and sat down trying to act like her pussy wasn’t about to go orgasmic. 

“Looks good!”, Barry said taking a seat. 

His sleep pants were loose so she couldn’t tell if he still had any kind of bulge, but she was pretty sure he did. For now though, she concentrated on the food. When she thought about it, she was actually pretty hungry too.

Barry ate his sandwich and an entire bowl of soup.

“You look so much better Barr.”, Iris said moving in to grab his empty plate and bowl.

“I feel normal finally. I will never drink like that again.”, he said seriously.

“I’m glad Barry, for both of those things.”

“I’ll clean this up and you should call dad. He’s been really worried about you all day.”

Barry blushed, he really hated lying to Joe, and he especially hated making Joe worry.

“I’ll call him right now.”

Joe was relieved to hear his voice, and especially relieved to hear he ate dinner and that he felt much better. 

Joe thought, even though he didn’t have a fever, he may have had a twenty four hour bug. He told him to take it easy tonight and he would re-evaluate the situation in the morning. There was no way Barry was going to argue the point. So he promised Joe he would take it easy, and make sure his body stayed nourished. Iris overheard the end of the conversation and couldn’t help but tease him of course. It was ok though, because he knew he deserved it. 

They headed to the couch and started a movie, a movie Barry had been hiding in his closet. A movie his, now ex-girlfriend, had given him for his birthday. 

She really was a piece of work! 

“Who gives their boyfriend a porn movie for their birthday?”, Iris asked stunned. Although she was more than excited to watch it. Especially with Barry. 

They sat on the couch. Barry pulled Iris close to him, and started the movie. It didn’t take long before there was a pile of clothes on the floor, and Barry’s hand was inside Iris’s underwear. 

He was going to bring her to orgasm almost right away, and she wanted nothing else right now. The sounds he made in the bathroom before dinner were still vivid in her mind. 

She buried her head into his chest. 

“Am I in the right spot?”, he asked softly. 

“Mmhmm.”, she confined sounding really close to release. 

Neither of them were watching the movie. They didn’t need any insensitive to be together like this. The attraction they shared was natural and a long time coming. 

Iris’s body shook with pleasure as her pussy pulsed in Barry’s hand. 

Barry’s sleep pants now displayed a very large and very erect cock. The tent perfectly positioned as Iris turned to face him when her orgasm slowed. 

Before she did anything she reached for the remote and shut the movie off. 

“This movie is gross.”

“It is!”, Barry agreed. 

“This on the other hand, is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”, she said softly, gripping the top of his cock over his pants. 

She grabbed his waistband with both hands and pulled his pants down over his cock, which sprung straight up.

“Mmmm, no underwear?”, she moaned in delight. 

“They were.. “wet.”, Iris finished.

“Yes.”, he breathed out as she slowly started moving her hand up and down his length.

“I heard you. I listened to you masturbate earlier Barry. It made my underwear wet too.”

She was working his cock methodically. Soft erotic touches on his head and slit, long slow strokes on his length, and gentle tugs on his balls. He was breathing extremely fast. His belly moving in and out with every heated breath.

His cock was so red and swollen. She watched as clear liquid started to escape his slit. 

“You gonna cum for me Barry?”, she rubbed her thumb over the liquid and around his sensitive head.

“Yes.”, he moaned. Thick white cum spilling out all over her hands. His cock pulsing hard.

She kissed him though his orgasm. It seemed like their bodies would never calm down.

When his orgasm diminished, he used his shirt to wipe himself off, along with the mess on Iris’s hands. 

“I’m going to grab protection.”, he said standing up.

“From where?”, she really didn’t want to stop. They could be careful without it. 

“My closet. I have a box of condoms.”

“Let me guess.., Iris started

“They were another gift from... “that girl.”,  
Iris sneered. 

“Ahah.”, he said heading up the stairs.

Iris thought for a second and than quickly followed him upstairs. He had moved quickly and was already on his way out of his room with the box. She grabbed his hand “follow me.”

She directed them to her bed and sat down on the edge. She connected her lips to his. 

“I want to do this right.”, she moaned into his mouth. 

Even though they had already experienced sex together, they still hadn’t really “made love”, and that’s what she really wanted now. Barry wanted that too. This was going to be what they remembered forever. This was going to be special. 

They kissed each other, moving slowly to the top of the bed. 

“I’ve loved you for so long Iris.”, Barry said gently rubbing over her cheek.

“I’ve felt the same way about you for as long as I can remember.”, she returned looking into his eyes. 

They moved closer connecting their bodies and lips. They slowly explored every inch of each other’s bodies this time. Discovering the other’s hot and sensitive spots. Learning likes and dislikes. Heated breaths and moans providing the information they were looking for. 

Barry gently broke the kiss, his hand on her breast softly rubbing over her nipple. The look on her face making his cock even harder. He reached behind him for the unopened box of condoms, opened it and grabbed one out. While he fiddled with the package Iris softly rubbed over his lower stomach. His stomach tightened under her hand, and his cock moved on its own, letting her know how much he enjoyed the feeling. When she rubbed around his belly button he whined with need. 

He sat up and rolled the condom down on his length, but laid back down when Iris’s fingers rubbed inside his belly button. 

As much as he loved what she was doing to him, he didn’t want what was about to happen to be over too fast, so he carefully moved her on her back and climbed on top of her. 

Barry pushed in pretty fast, but he was still careful. Before moving he looked up at Iris. 

“It feels so good having you in inside me.”, she confirmed. 

Iris’s sex was so inviting, tight, wet, and warm. 

“It feels amazing being inside of you Iris.”

The condom didn’t make a difference, which was a great discovery for both of them. 

When Barry started to move they both started to moan. He started out nice and slow. Neither of them said much, they were both enjoying every minute and every feeling coming from the intimacy they were experiencing. 

Barry’s breathing was erratic. He got up on his knees, holding Iris’s legs. He was sweaty, and his face was red,heated with desire. He moved his hips fast now, he was extremely close and so was Iris. The faster he moved, the harder his cock got. Iris could barely breath, he was hitting her inside just right. She gripped his arms as her orgasm raced through her. The spasms on Barry’s cock causing his cock to explode along with her. 

When their bodies relaxed, Barry pulled out and disposed of the condom.

They were both on their sides again. Barry moved his body tight against hers. Lips connected again, and his hand quickly found its home on her breast again. Somehow they both still needed more.


	5. Desperately Delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this wet and wonderful day.   
> Lots of pee, sex and masturbation.  
> No plot just porn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about pee as a kink. It may not be for everyone. 
> 
> I don’t know if I would go here again with young West-Allen. I like to keep it more innocent, but I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️

They were both on their sides again. Barry moved his body tight against hers. Lips connected again, and his hand quickly found its home on her breast again. Somehow they both still needed more. 

“You’re not going to believe this.”, Barry gently broke the kiss.

Iris moved her hand to his belly. “You have to go again, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I guess my bladder is still recovering from last night.” “I’m sorry Iris.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“Can you hold it a little longer?”

“Mmhmm.”

She wanted to hold him, tease him, stroke him, and she wanted him to come undone in her arms. They could have went to the bathroom again, but the space was so restrictive. 

“Be right back.”, she said rolling off the bed. 

She practically disappeared into her closet. 

“Got it!”, she said happily holding a large thick square plastic bag in her hand. 

“This was part of dad’s birthday present. I’ll just get another one.”

“You got Joe a tarp?”, Barry laughed. 

“Yeah, Yeah. I’ll explain later. For now put it over the bed.” “I’ll be right back.”

This time she left the room. Barry’s cock was so hard it was standing straight out in front of him when he stood up to do as she had asked. He could only imagine what she had in mind. 

He unfolded the tarp and covered the bed. Iris returned seconds later with four large bath towels, and proceeded to place all four on the bed over the tarp. 

“I think that should do it.”, she smiled. 

“You really like this kink, don’t you?, he asked smiling. 

“Maybe you should get back on the bed and I’ll show you the answer to your question.”

“On your back Allen.”, she said with a devious look in her eyes. 

Right away she started to massage his stomach. 

“Do you still have a belly ache?”

“No, I feel better now.”

“Really? No more belly ache?”, she frowned. 

He caught on this time. Iris always had shown extra interest in taking care of him when he wasn’t feeling well over the years. Doing so must have developed into a kink of her own. 

“It actually does still feel kind of sick.”, he returned the frown, playing along. 

“Let’s see if I can make it feel better.”, it sounded heated, he thought. 

Yup, this is definitely a kink. He was sure of it now. 

While she massaged his stomach his cock started to leak. 

“Iris.”, he groaned. She laid her head on his chest 

“My poor baby doesn’t feel well.”

His stomach really did hurt he had to pee so bad. 

“If you have to go just go. You can’t help it if your not feeling well.”, she said simply

Obviously she wanted him to let go, but he wasn’t ready. The feeling of her massaging his belly, added to the intensity of his full bladder, and it felt way to good to let end. He wanted to please her though, so he took a deep breath letting a small amount of pee trickle down his swollen cock. 

“Mmmm... there you go baby.” She was soaked. Her own arousal off the charts. Barry could tell just by looking at her that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. So even though he wanted to touch her, he decided best to let this play out for now. 

That was until his stomach suddenly made a loud gurgling sound. 

“You ok?”, she asked concerned, but even more turned on now. 

“Yes.”, he blushed

Then It happened again, even louder this time. 

“Mmmm, sounds nice.”, she moaned.

“I’m still hungry, I guess.”, blushing even more this time. 

All that alcohol had definitely done a number on Barry’s body, especially his stomach, but even though she was slightly concerned, Iris was reaping the benefits. 

She needed attention now, so she laid on her bed, closed her eyes, and started to slowly finger herself. Barry laid down next to her, tucking his still hard cock under her thigh, and his fingers going to her clit. 

“Mmmm.”, she moaned as he started rubbing around her pussy.

“You ok?”, she asked.

“Mmhmm.”, he moaned into her belly. “Like I said, just hungry. 

She felt warmth on her thigh. This time pee had escaped on its own. 

They both knew his belly was a real mess right now.

She heard a soft moan, and then she felt a quick hot breath on her belly as he regained control of his bladder. She could also feel on her thigh that his stomach was still noisy. She couldn’t deny being happy for the sounds of his uneasy stomach. 

“Trade with me.”, he said moving into her hole. 

She did as he asked. His fingers were much longer than hers, and she knew just where and how to rub her clit. Seconds later she was crying out in ecstasy, as her second squirting orgasm of the day raced through her. 

She heard another soft moan from Barry and she felt just a little more urine escape onto her leg, followed by another quick spurt of urine, and then she felt the cum eruption. 

She gently moved her fingers through his hair. 

“Someone needed to cum just as bad as I did.”

He slowly shook his head yes on her belly. His fingers still softly touching her drenched sex. 

He held his stomach, another moan was quickly followed by another burst of warmth. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean that one.”

“It’s ok Barr. I don’t mind at all.”

Iris carefully moved her body on top of his, sitting right below his cock. She gently rubbed his stomach. “Drinking really did a number on you.”, she said sadly. 

“Yeah, it won’t ever happen again.”

“I know.”, she said, gently rubbing his slightly noisy belly again. He closed his eyes as a little more pee trickled down his cock. 

“Do you want to empty some inside me before we cover him up?”, she said rubbing over his leaking head. 

She really didn’t give him the chance to answer, because she knew he did want and need to empty some. So she got on her knees and slowly lowered herself down on him. 

Barry bent his knees up, pushing himself as far in as he could go. Iris moaned at the feeling. She bent down connecting her lips to his. “Let go for me Barry. I’ve got you.”

He did as instructed to both of their delight. 

His stream was extra strong, and Barry’s breathing was fast. Iris’s pussy gripped hold of him twice, while the pressure in his stomach continued to flow up inside her, hitting her just right. 

“Iris.”, he said urgently. She removed herself from his cock, but not completely. She positioned him in between her folds and started to rub back and forth on his thick cock.

His cock pulsed instantly. Hot thick white cum shot all the way up to his chin. 

Iris was on the cusp of yet another orgasm herself. She moved back and forth frantically on his cock. Barry moved his thumb to her clit, just putting pressure where she needed it. A huge sigh filled with euphoria and relief, washed through Iris as her pussy pulsed one more time tonight. She laid on her side and Barry joined her. She held him against her body, planting another kiss on his lips. The remaining pressure in Barry’s bladder now flowing out between them. 

“I think we need a shower.”, Barry laughed.

“Aha.”, she agreed. 

They quickly stripped the bed of the mess they had just made, and then they showered together. They teased and touched each other all over, both still aroused. Nothing like they had been though, but It would take a while for both of them to recover from all the sexual activity they experienced today. It was likely their bodies wouldn’t really calm down for a while. 

When they were clean they headed into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Barry made pancakes. He loved to cook, ever since she could remember, and he was good at it. which was good because Iris wasn’t so good at it.

After three large pancakes and a big glass of chocolate milk, Barry’s stomach felt much better again, but he still swore that he would never get drunk again. 

Despite sleeping so much throughout the day, Barry was exhausted, so once he was tucked in bed and fast asleep, Iris returned to her room. As she made her bed with fresh sheets, she couldn’t help but to think of how much she had enjoyed every minute of what they had done together today. It was different, a bit out of the ordinary, but also, it was arousing and hot. 

When she went down to the laundry room to put the sheets and towels in the dryer, she came across the four pairs of Barry’s boxers he had wet throughout the day. She chuckled to herself as she transferred them to the dryer. The thought of why they were there, again sending strong pings of arousal throughout her body. 

She wasn’t sure how they would proceed in their relationship tomorrow, but she knew they had a special one, and that it was more than just friendship. Right now though, she knew one thing for sure, she was going to touch herself tonight, and again tomorrow night, and probably the night after that. Because after today’s activities her teenage hormones were worse than they had ever been. 

So as she sat there on the toilet, desperate to pee, slowly stroking her clit, she was sure that being a horny teenager wasn’t a bad thing after all. It was actually a Very, (leaking), VERY, (leaking), GOOD, (cumming), THING, (peeing)!


End file.
